1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radar for transmitting laser light, an ultrasonic wave, etc., to space as a search wave and receiving reflected wave to search for a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-Hei. 7-159524 and JP-A-Hei. 10-82856 disclose that a reception signal processing system processes a signal of directly receiving a transmission wave and a signal of receiving a reflected wave at a target simultaneously to determine a difference between a transmission timing and a reception timing. Also, JP-A-2002-131417 proposes using an ultra sonic wave. A disclosed configuration includes an ultra sonic sensor having ultra sonic transmission means and ultra sonic reception means for receiving a reflected wave of the ultra sonic wave, and an ultra sonic reception device, which is disposed at a given distance from the ultra sonic sensor. The disclosed configuration corrects sound speed change due to change of the surrounding temperature.